Until He Was Gone
by StellarFireMage
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucy Heartfilia, she's a witty and determined person when it comes to love and her first love was Sting, who's a friend of her cousin. Natsu Dragneel, a cousin of Lucy, can't just seem to live a life without annoying Lucy and he's the type of person that will do anything just for his love. Lucy's life is never ever gonna be the same again after that debut. Rated T for language</html>
1. Prologue

**Note: **_I've been thinking on creating this fanfic for like a month and I just can't put the right storyline/plot and… about the other fanfic I've made, I'll be thinking on when shall I update it… It went not the way I wanted it to be so it might take a week or two to update. Since I've thought over this fanfic for a month, I'll promise that I would update as fast as possible!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own ANY of FAIRY TAIL'S characters!_

_**~Prologue~**_

"You see, teenagers nowadays usually involve themselves into sexual intercourse and other stuff like drugs, gangs and fraternities and the like…"

My eyes were shut while listening to the lousy speaker on stage in the symposium. The symposium was pretty much boring and the speaker's voice was so lifeless and dreary that it would make your eyes close, _truly._ The atmosphere was dull and silent and the only thing you'd hear was the speaker's voice and the snoring of some students.

"Hey Lucy, can you come with me?" asked the person sitting next to me, Natsu.

"Where?" I asked, though I never wanted to prolong the convo.

"To the canteen, _of course._ I'm hungry. Very hungry," Natsu groaned while clasping his stomach.

"I've got no time for that. And your stomach can wait," I whispered to him and thus, he became silent.

"Why do teenagers do this? The answer to that question is…" The speaker continued speaking in front while I was half-asleep. Natsu by my side kept on clasping his stomach and every now and then, he'd glance at me and say: Lucy, I'm hungry.

"Lucy, I'm hungry," Natsu nagged for the hundredth time, _I guess._

"Natsu, shut it. Just shh…" I hissed. Yes, I'm annoyed of him right now.

"I just really can't handle it anymore. It's so uhh… I'm really hungry right now," He said.

I opened my eyes and glared at him, "Natsu, we're having a symposium. Can't you just sit right there and listen to the effing speaker? If you're gonna keep this up, I swear to God, I'll tear your big fat gut into pieces." I sighed, and closed my eyes again.

"Whaddya say? I don't have a big fat gut. Actually, I have six-pack abs right here. You wanna see it?" He crowed and attempted to take his shirt off.

I held his hand to stop him from removing his shirt and I drilled my eyes through him yet he just smirked, and winked at me. What a jerk!

"Fine, I'll wait. Your hand's soft and kinda cold by the way." And he finally stopped nagging me.

* * *

><p>When the symposium ended, Natsu immediately held my hand and went to the canteen, running. And yes, I was dragged onto the canteen, <em>helplessly. <em>There, I struck his head with my notebook and tapped my feet.

"You seriously need to have a girlfriend Natsu. You need someone to pamper you and to do all this shit for you. It really sucks to be me, isn't it?" I sighed. Natsu has made me his personal maid in school and though he's my beloved cousin, he just doesn't seem to act like one to me.

"Hmm… Let's see, what should I buy today? Three slices of pizza, a dozen mini-cupcakes or large-sized fries?" He asked, avoiding my statement and question.

"You're such an effing dead hungry idiot! Can you even eat all those? Doesn't your mind have anything inside it except food?"

He chuckled, and put his arm around me and nudged me to him. He looked at me, grinning, and winked at me _again._ This guy's so annoying that my mind kept on shouting: Idiot! Faggot! Guy who doesn't have a girlfriend!

"Lucy, find us a seat right now. Please!" He pleaded and since I can't neglect his orders, I searched us a seat in the canteen.

I sat on a big vacant table and looked at the list of eighteen roses for my upcoming debut. Yes, I'm excited. All of them were guys, _of course_, and most of them were my cousins or family except for five. I looked at the last one on the list and bit my lip, since it was my crush, Sting Eucliffe.

Sting's the friend of one of my cousins, Yukino and he always eats with us. He's in my circle of friends but I'm kind of shy to talk to him since he's the silent type of guy and he's kinda snobbish and arrogant. Though he's like that, he's cute and that's what makes me have a crush on him.

"Lucy!" shouted my cousin, Yukino.

I looked at her and saw all my cousins and their friends behind her. Yukino smiled at me, while nudging Sting who had his earphones on and from here, I could sense that arrogance aura and that sexy looks of his eyes that makes me go scream inside. Add the licking of his lips and pouting of his face while sitting slowly on his chair and listening to his phone.

I stared badly at Yukino, trying to let her know that I get what she's trying to tell to me just by nudging Sting.

"Hi Sting!" I smiled at him, but he looked away and sat on the chair.

Some of my cousins and friends sat on the same table while others sat on the other one. Sting looked at me and just smiled, at least, not even removing his earphones and saying: Hello. Even though he's a jerk, that's what makes him to what he is. He then fixed his hair, while looking at the mirror on his phone, and just looked at the people who passed by.

"Sting! Sting!" I called.

Yes, I'm a persistent and witty person especially when it comes to Sting since he's kinda hard-to-get. He was a classmate of my fellow cousin, Rogue and they used to be the best of friends but ever since Rogue transferred to another school, I've never see them talk ever again. To tell the truth, Rogue was even the one who introduced me to Sting and through Rogue, I've become kinda desperate of Sting.

"Yes? Any problem? You've been calling my name in about three times now so I assume that this is important." Sting finally took off his earphones but, he seemed irritated of me. That's bad.

I bit my lip, in embarrassment, and suddenly, Natsu came back with my three other cousins, laughing until death. Loke struck his book into my head and laughed like he inhaled some laughing gas.

"F.Y. Loke!" I screamed and he ran away and sat on the other table, trying to stop his laugh.

"Hi Lucy!" Angel, the sister of Yukino, pinched my cheek.

I glanced at her, and again, she wore that baseball cap and had that boyish look again. Gajeel was behind Angel, trying to stop his laugh and Natsu who's beside Gajeel, kept on laughing which was so _annoying. _I then remembered Rogue laughing when I'd be embarrassed by Sting. It surely brings back some middle school memories.

"Lucy, I thought you were gonna say something," Sting piped, and you could see from his eyes that he's irritated.

I drilled my eyes to my four annoying cousins who distracted me. They looked back at me and snickered while Natsu showed a paper reading: BUSTED. They all know that I have a crush on Sting and I mean, more than half of the girls have a crush on Sting so what? They think that I don't have a chance on Sting? Bitch please.

"You see…" I showed to him the invitation for my debut. "My debut's fast approaching and I-I-I was wondering i-i-if y-you'd come?" Yes, I was stuttering.

Natsu on the other table died laughing though Angel was already telling him to stop. "I-I-I was wondering i-i-if y-you'd come? Lucy, stuttering is annoying." Then, he laughed again.

My blood was boiling and I swear that my eyes were as sharp as a drill and I just wanna split his body into half. I glanced back at Sting, who read the invitation fast.

"My name's last. Why's that?" He asked, with confusion in his eyes.

The first on the last was Dad's, meaning first dance. Followed by my big bro, Laxus. He is then followed by Rogue, who promised to show up in my debut. Then, Loke, Gajeel, Jellal, Gray, Dan, Eve and Hibiki, my seven most annoying cousins. Coming next would be some of their friends, who are also my friends, then the seventeenth would be Natsu and the last dance would be with Sting. Natsu suggested that he'd be last but no way am I gonna spend my last dance with an annoying jerk cousin like him.

"Sting, if you're last, you'd be the last dance or the special dance," Yukino said, and winked at me.

I glared at her_, _but she looked away. _I keep on glaring, right?_

"Last dance? I'll think about it." Sting grinned at me. F.Y. everyone!

"Really? Thanks!"

Sting then kept the invitation to his bag and wore again his earphones and he never said anything again. I stared at him dreamily but was interrupted when Natsu pulled me away.

"If he doesn't come on your debut, I'll be the first one to die… laughing," Natsu whispered to me, trying to stop his laugh again.

"Natsu's wrong. If Sting doesn't come to your debut, I'll be the first one to laugh." And finally, Gray butted in.

"Lucy, give up on this tsundere guy. He'll just hurt you and leave your heart broken in the end," Jellal, my most caring cousin, said. If only we weren't cousins, I may have fallen in love with him. Joke.

"Jellal, nosebleed please. Tsundere? What the ef is that word?" Gray asked.

I continued staring dreamily at Sting and didn't mind my careless cousin, except for Jellal. Natsu, Gray and Jellal were arguing about something while Yukino was reading a novel, as usual. The others were then chatting about their life, like the usual. Though some of them are good, more or less, they still don't give an F about me.

Natsu, Loke, Gajeel, Angel, Jellal and Gray sat on the other table, laughing, so I sat beside them. I'm not butting in. I just wanna spend some time with them, that's all.

"Natsu, if you're gonna be too slow, he's totally gonna win." I heard from Gray.

I don't know what they're talking about but it seems that it's important and interesting since Natsu is having a fun time with Gray, which rarely happens.

"Shut up! I'm cuter than him," Natsu sneered. "Besides, he's just gonna break—"

I didn't hear what he said so I crept closer. I think I'm butting in now. XD

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Lucy Heartfilia, are you listening? Girls are not allowed in this group so go back! Shoo!" Natsu snarled. Gray giggled but Natsu just punched him.

"Why? What would I get if I listen? Idiots!" I yelled and threw at Natsu the chips wrapper I had on my hand.

"Get a life, Lucy!" Gray jeered.

My blood was boiling again and I know that my face is turning red that's why I kicked Gray on his face. He just giggled knowing that I am at the top of my blood and I could really shower him some chips if I had one on my hand.

"You're so cute when you get angry Lucy! I'm really glad to have a cousin like you," Gray chuckled. My blood kept on rising and I just wanna slap him right now.

"Gray, stop it or I'll really slap you right now."

"Whoa! Gray, stop it or else Mama Lucy here will give you a beating! LOL!" Natsu laughed with Gray annoyingly and sarcastically.

Due to my anger, I pinched the both of them, making the two of them shut their eyes, and left a mark on their face. What in the world is wrong with them? Can't they live a life without annoying me? In all my girl cousins, I'm just the one that they annoy and disturb. Honestly guys, what the hell is wrong with me!?

"You two, stop it. If only there's a bottle of water near here, I would have poured the water on you guys," I said to them.

"Umm… Lucy." Natsu put his arms around me again.

"Stop it!"

"You know, if you'd always go angry or vexed, you get to have luck on your side." He laughed, but now, it's more relaxed and less annoying.

"Huh? Why?" I looked at his serious eyes.

Our eyes met for a moment and he suddenly winked at me. He then moved his face closer to me and though I want to shove him off, he was putting his arms around me real tight like what! His lips were just one inch from mine when suddenly, Sting stood up and removed his earphones. He gazed at me so I pushed Natsu away.

"Lucy, I've decided. I'll be your last dance for your debut," Sting said and everyone felt silent, jaws down and mouth wide open. "I hope that you'd dress at your best during your debut."

I was then the happiest girl alive! _I think._ Sting's face went red and he ran quickly. Does that mean that he's blushing or something like that? But that doesn't matter! What matters most is that Sting Eucliffe is going to be my last dance and of course, my escort for my debut! Really!

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>_How was it? Yes, it kinda seems short but since it's a prologue, it's gotta be short! Anyways, I swear to God that I'll update every three to four days or if not, a week._

_For those who don't understand what a debut is, it's what girls celebrate on their eighteenth birthday, thus the eighteen roses._

_Oh yeah, Natsu and Gray are friends here! Amazing!_

_Lucy sure has a lot of cousins, right?! But never mind that._

_Okay. Bye!_


	2. Chapter 1: Thanks

**Note:**_ Sorry if I updated late! :3__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 1~<strong>_

It was cold in the city today. Though it was eleven in daytime, it felt unusually cold and according to the weather forecast, the cold atmosphere was due to a south wind and it would most likely stay for a week and would still be in the region by the time of my eighteenth birthday.

"Is this okay, darling?" asked the thin hair designer. He is a friend of my mom and is really good at cutting hair with finesse and designing it with glamour.

"Yes. This is fine," I said. My hair was kinda curly on the tip and it was smoother.

"Y'know, you look so gorgeous!" He remarked.

"Thanks. By the way, Natsu, do you think that Sting would like my hair?"

"Okay, let's go now! This salon has some annoying smell in it." Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair. Gray helped him, as usual, and pulled Natsu so of course, I was dragged out of my chair.

"Natsu, what the heck is your problem?" I asked angrily. He's acting really weird lately and it's irritating. First, after Sting said that he'd go to my debut, he never talked to me again and ignored me on the same day. Second, he'd get really angry if I'd talk about Sting. Third, he suddenly broke in the house two days ago and talked smoothly to my parents.

"Just finish it quickly." Natsu calmed down and sat on the sofa by the side of the salon.

"Paranoid," I whispered.

"Whatever," he sneered, looking away from me.

Then, there was silence. Gray was playing with the stress ball while Natsu's looking at the pictures of my pre-debut shoot. Since mom and dad can't come with me to the salon, they said that these two guys should at least come with me. Out of my many cousins, I'm pretty annoyed that Natsu and Gray would be the ones that would come with me.

"N-Natsu," I called to the guy who was viewing my pre-debut shoot copies.

"Hmmm…" He didn't look at me since his eyes were locked at the pictures.

"Hey!" I yelled and then, he stood up and looked at me, mouth opened slightly.

"What!?"

I frowned, since he raised his voice unusually. "Gym later?"

Gray dropped the stress ball and looked again and again at me and Natsu, smiling. I folded my arms, waiting for his answer and he just scratched his head and looked away.

"Alright." Then he sat back. He gazed at me and asked, "Why didn't you pick bro Zank as your photographer? Why does it have to be Rufus?"

"Cuz obviously, Zank came just three days ago, and my photo shoot was around five days ago, duh!? And I really need the shoot already so yeah… But if Zank came earlier, he would have been my photographer," I said to him, while turning around againt o the mirror to check my hair.

The hair designer left me and entertained another client from outside the room. Gray was playing with the stress ball again while Natsu was looking at my reflection on the mirror.

"What's with your stupid debut anyway? Can't you just celebrate it normally?" He asked arrogantly.

"Excuse me!?" I raised my eyebrow to him. "It's my eighteenth birthday!"

"Tss.. Whatever," He hissed.

Then, he suddenly came close to me and jumbled my hair and though I tried stopping him, he was too persistent and my hair was so messy.

"Elijah!" I called to him again, while I was still trying to stop him.

He jumped in shock, and stopped messing my hair. I pouted and waited for him to fix and comb my hair.

"Thanks." I combed my hair, with the help of Natsu, and waited for the hair designer to finish talking to his client.

The hair designer went inside again, smiling and palms together. "Are you okay, darling?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yes, but I think that my hair would get back to its old shape by the time of the debut. You know that I wanna be perfect by the time of the debut."

He shook his head and tapped his feet. "Lucy, you've already got the perfect hairstyle! And besides, even though your hair would be straight again, you've got a nice body since you're a cheerleader! Isn't that enough already?"

I nodded.

It isn't that I'm a paranoid but I'm just nervous because Sting agreed to be my last dance for my debut so I just wanna be perfect! I'm not allowed to have a mistake in my debut since it's a grand celebration focused on only me. As I went outside, I saw not only Gray and Natsu there. Sitting also there was one man that made my jaw drop.

"S-Sting?"

He looked at me seriously.

"Uh, I'm here to… style my hair… for your debut, Lucy."

"Oh!"

Nervousness then pierced me. My lips widened and it was… awkward.

"Let's go, Lucy." Natsu stood and he was followed by Gray who until now, was playing with his stress ball.

"B-Bye." And I waved my hand at Sting.

Natsu and Gray then pulled me towards outside of the salon. Gray was then giggling by the closing of the door.

"A crow," Gray said. "It's the only thing missing to that really awkward greeting of yours to him."

"What do you expect, Gray? We're not that close that I could just say something like hey and yo to him."

I went inside the car, pissed off, of the rarely quiet Natsu. Meanwhile, Gray was laughing real hard while getting inside his car which was just at our back. Natsu was just silent, and turned on the engine.

"Is Gray joining in the gym? Tsss. He's so annoying!" I whined, though I didn't like whining that much.

"Uhh… Yeah. He said he's joining since he's got no walk today," Natsu said.

I frowned while Natsu was driving towards the gym. It isn't that far but since the road's tight and there's traffic, we were slowed. While Natsu was cursing badly, I looked at Sting's name on the Contacts on my phone. What if I text him?

Me:

Hello… Sorry if I was gone immediately. I need to go to the gym, you see.

I sent the message, eyes closed, and I was shaking while thinking of what he's gonna reply.

"Hey!" Natsu called and carried my gym clothes and shoes from the back of the car. "We're here."

I grimaced and took my stuff.

I also saw Gray getting out of his car. Both Natsu and Gray don't bring their gym stuff since they have a locker in this gym. My cousins like to gym and yes, I also like to gym. And of all my girl cousins, it's only Yukino who I know that goes to the gym cuz all of them are more of the… girly and feminine type.

"A girl instructor for Lucy, please," said Natsu to the attendant.

I looked around the gym. Natsu was right. This gym has more equipment compared to the all-girls gym and there are more people who go to this gym. I even saw some classmates and schoolmates in the gym who were looking at us.

Gray then went inside and I could see him wearing his gym clothes. That was fast. He started with the treadmill after he talked to one muscular man who I think is his instructor. I then looked away when he started talking to a fit, pale and short-haired girl who was also doing the treadmill.

"Really? Even here?" I looked at Natsu, who was now talking to a girl who's at his back. "Like… Really?" I just shook my head and then entered the gym.

The attendant gave me a female instructor. I noticed that she was muscular but it wasn't ugly. She was white and her hair was kinda curly from root to tip. My mouth was slightly open while listening to her explaining about what's lacking and what I need to do to keep my body toned.

"Actually, your body's really good and fit and we just have to work on your chest, since it's pretty wide."

I nodded, but I really didn't mind it. Yes, I want to be perfect on my debut but really, the bigger, the better right?

"Hmm… Are you an athlete? Or something? I can see that you have firm thighs."

"Uh, I'm in the dance troupe and an all star dancer of the school. I'm also a cheerleader," I replied.

"So I think, this is gonna be easy for you."

I followed everything she ordered me to do. First was the treadmill followed by the bicycle and etcetera. Though it was still thirty minutes, sweat was already dripping from me. I looked at my two cousins, who were lifting and since they were wearing their earphones, I also have to wear mine too. I started to lift the small dumbbells when my phone rang.

I stopped and immediately opened my phone. I viewed the message and read it.

Sting Eucliffe:

Ok.

I sighed. Is that all that he could say? Couldn't he just start a topic or something? It's not that I'm complaining but it's just that it took me three minutes just to think of something to type and all he'd reply is: Ok. Are all boys like that? If they are, I would never have a crush again. I sighed again. I should even be happy since he replied, isn't it?

Me:

What hairstyle are you planning?

I made myself busy by lifting those small dumbbells while waiting for Sting to reply but nothing came. He's so arrogant! Hard to get! If only he wasn't cute and handsome… I would have!

"Miss." Strongly said a muscular man who had a mohawk hairstyle.

"Hmm?"

"I think you got the wrong position," He said with a strong british accent.

"Really?" I wondered. "How should it be done?" I asked.

He smiled in some weird way and held my hand and elbow. "Bend a lil." He demanded.

"Okay…" I bended my legs and followed what the guy said.

"A lil more," He nagged, while strangely stroking my arms.

"Sir, I think she's got her own instructor!" Natsu scowled.

I was shocked when he just suddenly appeared at my back. The instructor who had a mohawk hairstyle then stood straight.

"Mira!" Natsu yelled strongly while holding on to the instructor.

"Yes?" My instructor came and looked bewildered.

"My. Cousin. Needs. Your. Help." Natsu was now obviously irritated by the tone of his voice and by the color of his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mira left the boys she was helping and quickly helped me.

Natsu glared at the muscular instructor who had a Mohawk hairstyle before he left.

"Well, well, well… Lucy, you do know that no one should push Natsu's asshole button?" Gray suddenly said to me and winked.

Yeah, it's true. Don't ever push Natsu's asshole button.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>So, how was it? It kinda seems short again but I promise, the next chapter would be long. I'll probably update it four days from now or if not, a week since I'm kinda busy.

The hair designer is supposedly Cancer, but it's weird because his name is Cancer.

Reminder: Never push Natsu's asshole button XD

Okay. Bye! Till the next chaper!


End file.
